Vain elämää ei sen enempää
by lajaytan-sen-vasaralla
Summary: ”VANDAALIT USUTTIVAT TIIKERIT KANSAN KIMPPUUN, iltapäivän suuri skandaali! Sadat ihmiset paniikin partaalla!"
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Ooolalaa lyhyille chapuille... nojaah, tämä on nyt vähän tämmöinen sunnuntaikirjoitelma kuitenkin. Taas siskolle tehtyä kamaa, yllätys! Eipä paljoa muuta sanottavaa, toivottavasti joku jaksaa lukea. Enkä ole ottanut huomioon kauheasti FF-faktoja, olen vain keksinyt omiani 8D

**CHAP1!**

Alokkaat seisoivat rivissä selkä suorana, jännittäen. He vilkuilivat toisiaan silmäkulmistaan, kuin kysyen, mitä heille nyt tapahtuisi. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan rohjennut puhua ääneen tai vaihtaa asentoa.

Etenkin eräs heistä, pieni vaaleahiuksinen poika, vetäytyi itseensä, aivan kuin muiden kosketus olisi polttanut. Kyräillen muita hän yritti tekeytyä mahdollisimman pieneksi.

Sitten käytävän päässä olevat ovet avautuivat, ja pitkä ja lihaksikas mies harppaili eteenpäin.

"Tässäkö kaikki?" hän kysyi vilkaistuaan laumaa ruippanoita poikia, jotka oli ehditty pukea univormuihin. Miehen rinnalla kävelevä ruskeahiuksinen nainen nyökkäsi ja mutisi jotain, joka ei kuulunut pojille asti. Mies kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Joka vuosi satsi vain huononee."

Nainen ei sanonut mitään, loi vain arvostelevan katseen mieheen ja löi yhden kantamistaan kansioista tämän käteen.

Vaaleatukka mutristi suutaan. Hän ei halunnut olla täällä. Kaikki olivat liian isoja, liian vaarallisia. Ja ennen kaikkea, kaikki olivat _liian lähellä_, häiriten hänen yksityistä tilaansa. Mutta oliko hänellä ollut paljoa vaihtoehtoja? Kai armeijakin voittaisi kadulla asumisen, hän oli arvellut ja lähettänyt hakemuksen painostuksen alla. Aivan kuin tuo hopeahiuksinen mies olisi nähnyt hänen mielensä sisään tuhahtaessaan satsin huonoudesta. Aye, sir, mutta kuka oikeasti _halusi_ armeijaan? Tietenkin tänne päätyi vain pohjasakka. Blondi siirsi katseensa varpaisiinsa. Typerykset.

Nyt mies heidän edessään vihdoinkin siirsi koko huomionsa alokkaisiin.

"Olen Sephiroth, koko tämän höskän johtaja. Teidän on parempi tuottaa tulosta, tai lennätte ulos."

Nyt vaaleatukka höristi korviaan; lennätte ulos? Olihan tuo lupaus?

"Nyt käyn läpi listan teistä. Kun kuulette nimenne, astukaa askel eteenpäin. Nimenhuudon jälkeen Aerith jakaa teidät kahteen ryhmään ja johdattaa teidät ensikouluttajanne luo."

Tämän jälkeen Sephiroth alkoi luetella nimiä yksitoikkoisella äänellä. Alokkaat suorastaan vapisivat ottaessaan tuon yhden ainokaisen askeleen eteenpäin.

"... Strife, Cloud..."

Vaaleatukka nosti katseensa varpaistaan ja astui eteenpäin. Hän huomasi Sephirothin katseen viipyilevän hänessä hieman pidempään kuin muissa, ja hillitsi halunsa näyttää muskeliköriläälle kieltään. Sephirothin tylsistyneestä ilmeestä päätellen kyseinen työ ei ollut hänellekään mitään herkkua. Niin, Cloud muisteli mitä oli lukenut historiankirjastaan ja mitä Zack oli kertonut; kauan sitten oli ollut suuria sotia, ja oli tarvittu suuri kenraali puolustamaan heitä. Sephiroth oli ollut urhoollinen ja voitokas sotasankari. Hänen johtamiaan Shinra-joukkoja oli kunnioitettu enemmän kuin mitään muuta, ja jokaisen pienen pojan unelma oli ollut palvella Sephirothin alaisuudessa. Ikävä kyllä nykyään armeijalle oli hyvin vähän käyttöä; asiat ratkaistiin puhumalla ja kiristämällä, mutta ei sotimalla. Armeijalle myönnettäviä rahoja pienennettiin joka vuosi ja suurin osa osastoista oli suljettu jo ajat sitten. Sephirothin yksityinen Shinra-osasto oli yhä pystyssä, mutta tarpeeksi hyviä sotilaita oli niin vähän, ettei sitä oikein osastoksikaan voinut enää sanoa.

Aina ei ole kiva olla lähes kuolematon yli-ihminen, Cloud ajatteli ja nyökkäsi itselleen. Melkein kuin olisi kirottu. Melkein kuin Cloud ja Cloudin suku. Äsh, älä ajattele niin ikäviä asioita nyt, Cloud käski itseään ja siirsi katseensa taas varpaisiinsa. Kaikki menisi hyvin, kunhan hän vain muistaisi olla varovainen, kyllä kyllä.

Sephiroth antoi ajatustensa vaeltaa lukiessaan nimiä. Hänellä oli hyvä muisti; hän muistaisi jatkossa lähes kaikkien alokkaiden nimet vaivatta muutenkin. Tosiaan, vuosi vuodelta halukkaiden määrä vain pieneni. Nytkään juuri kukaan hänen edessään vapisevista pojista ei näyttänyt harrastavan urheilua. Jotkut olivat laihoja tikkuja, kaatuisivat tuulenvireestäkin, toiset taas- noh, heillä oli tikkujenkin rasvat itsellään. Taas pelkästään tekniikkapuolen porukkaa? Sephiroth huokaisi mielessään ja törmästi nimeen Strife. Kuulosti tutulta. Mutta eihän tämä poika voinut olla...? Yhdennäköisyyttä tai oloisuutta ei ollut nimeksikään. Poika näytti riutuneelta chocobolta, joka purisi jos sitä yrittäisi koskettaa. Sephiroth siirsi Cloudin tapauksen sivuun ja jatkoi nimien lukua.

Aerith kannatteli kansiopinoaan ammattilaisen otteella. Hän oli ollut Sephirothin pääsihteeri jo viimeiset kymmenen vuotta. Sephyn hän oli tuntenut koko ikänsä, sillä hänen äitinsä oli myös ollut Sephirothin sihteeri, ja hän oli joutunut ottamaan pikku Aerithin mukaansa töihin joitakin kertoja. Sephy oli kiristynyt vuosien varrella; Aerith muisti kuinka iso körmy setä oli hänet ensi kertaa nähtyään levinnyt suureen hymyyn ja kaapannut tyttösen syliinsä. Tämän jälkeen Sephy aina vältteli töitä ja leikki Aerithin kanssa jos vain mahdollista. Nyt... Aerith vilkaisi säälien Sephirothia. Sephy romahtaisi jos jatkaisi tuota murehtimistaan.

Aerith seurasi Sephyn katsetta myrtyneeseen vaaleahiuksiseen poikaan. Kukakohan hän oli?


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Ja postaanpa tämän kakkoschapun heti perään... nää kun on niin lyhyitä.

**CHAP2!**

Cloud seurasi jonossa muita hermoilevia alokkaita. Heti kun Sephiroth oli saanut listan nimiä luettua läpi, hän oli iskenyt kansion takaisin Aerithille, mumissut jotain epäselvää ja häipynyt luomatta viimeistä katsetta poikiin. Aerith ei ollut ollut hämmentynyt kenraalin epäkohteliaasta käytöksestä, vaan oli ottanut ohjat heti käsiinsä.

"Hei kaikki. Olen Aerith Gainsborough, Sephirothin pääsihteeri. Hoidan suurimman osan tärkeistä paperihommista."

Sitten hän oli jakanut pojat kahteen ryhmään ja lähtenyt opastamaan heitä pitkin sokkeloista rakennusta. Cloud kuului ryhmään 2. Juuri kun Cloud pohti, miten hän voisi livahtaa joukkiosta pois...

"Yooooo!" kuului yhtäkkiä huuto nurkan takaa, pelästyttäen suurimman osan pojista. He tuijottivat silmät suurina esiin rynnivää massiivista miestä, jolla oli yllään löysät verkkarit, ja joka heilutteli huolimattomasti ylisuurta bustermiekkaa. Kiireesti kaikki ottivat askeleen tai useamman taakse päin - mutta ei Aerith.

"Zack", nainen varoitti ja osoitti miekkaa.

Mies tuijotti miekkaansa hölmistyneenä, sitten Aerithia, sitten taas miekkaansa. "Ah." Hän työnsi miekan tuppeensa selkäänsä ja suuri virne levisi taas hänen kasvoilleen.

"Mikä yllätys nähdä sinut täällä, Aerith! Tiedätkö, ajattelin_ juuri _mennä Sephyn toimistoon ja- hei?" Zack kallisti päätään pakittavien poikien puoleen. "Alokkaat tulivat!"

Aerith pyöritti silmiään, ja työnsi yhden kansioistaan mustahiuksiselle miehelle.

"Ohjeet."

"Ohjeet mihin?" Zack näytti kysymysmerkiltä.

"Treeneihin."

"Treeneihin?"

Cloud oli huomaavinaan Aerithin otsasuonen pullistuvan.

"_Alokkaiden_ ja _sinun _treeneihisi."

Hetkellinen hiljaisuus kävi Cloudin hermoille. Zack oli aina ollut samanlainen pyörremyrsky. Cloud yritti kutistua entisestään. Hän ei halunnut olla missään tekemisissä Zackin kanssa. Juuri hänen tuuriaan törmätä välittömästä koko rakennuksen rasittavimpaan ihmiseen! Cloud huokaisi ja piiloutui isompien alokkaiden taakse.

"Aivan!" Zack iski omaa kämmentään sulloen kansion kainaloonsa. "Aivan!" Sitten hän kääntyi poikien puoleen ja heilautti kättään. "Olenkin aina halunnut johtaa alokkaita! Vihdoinkin!" Zackin katse tuntui skannaavan vapisevan porukan läpi.

"Cloudie baby!" hän kiljahti sitten, aiheuttaen poikien ryhmäkavahduksen taakse päin. Cloud yritti peruuttaa lisää, mutta liian myöhään. "Cloudie!" Zack hyppäsi hänen kaulaansa. "Sinäkin olet täällä! Siitä on niin pitkä aika!"

"Zack", Cloud sanoi, juuri sama varoittava sävy äänessään kuin Aerithilla hetki sitten. "Päästä. Irti."

"Awww baby, älä huoli, minun treeniohjelmallani saadaan lihaksia noihin sinunkin käsivarsiisi", Zack tökki Cloudin laihahkoja hauiksia. Cloud tunsi uhkaavan punastumisen lähestyvän ja työnsi Zackia kauemmas kaikilla voimillaan, mutta mustatukka harasi vastaan.

"Cloud ei ole ryhmässäsi, Zack", Aerith informoi kuivasti taka-alalta, ja otti askeleen eteen päin. "Ryhmä 1 jää tähän. Muut seuratkaa minua."

Cloud käänsi päätään ja näki kaikkien tuijottavan häntä. Nyt puna otti vallan hänen poskillaan.

"En tunne häntä! Ikinä nähnytkään! Karmiva glomppaaja!" Cloud murahti ja potkaisi Zackia pohkeeseen ja kiemurteli kauemmas, samaan aikaan kun Zack loihti kasvoilleen murjottavan ilmeen.

"Aerith! Miten niin Cloud ei ole ryhmässäni? Minä aion valittaa-!"

Cloud kiiruhti Aerithin ja muiden kakkosryhmän alokkaiden rinnalle, mahdollisimman kauas Zackista.

"Siitä vaan", Aerith heilautti kättään ja oli jo seuraavassa käytävässä.

"AERITH, DARLING!!!!" Zack ulvoi naisen perään. "Cloudie babyyy-y!"

Ykkösryhmän alokkaat seisoivat tiiviissä ryhmässä, riittävän välimatkan päässä Zackistä ja näyttivät kauhistuneilta. Tämä oli heidän ensivalmentajansa? Ei voinut olla. Jossain oli virhe. Jossain täytyi olla-

Lattialla ruikuttava Zack yhtäkkiä kääntyi poikien puoleen, mutristi suutaan ja hyppäsi kiiluvasilmäisenä ylös.

"Aloitetaan treenit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: Öö siis tota joo, jos joku sattuu vahingossa tätä lukemaan, heittäkää tosiaan jotain kommenttia :'D luuseri, luuserimpi, tämä sepustus? Jokin reaktio? Kannattaako minun oikeasti joskus panostaa johonkin ficciin?

**CHAP3!**

Aerith vilkuili silmäkulmastaan Zackin uhriksi joutunutta vaaleahiuksista poikaa, Cloudia. Mikä oikein oli tuon tuskin 16-kesäisen pojan ja miehenkörilään suhde? Hehän olivat toistensa vastakohdat! Cloud näytti murjottavan, puristautuvan omaan pieneen tilaansa, aivan kuin aiemminkin, mutta paljon tiiviimmin, tuijottaen vain omia jalkojaan. Aerith huomasi pureskelevansa alahuultaan. Zack oli yrittänyt iskea Aerithia jo vuosia, tuloksetta. Aerithia ei tosiaan kiinnostanut, mitä Zack puuhasi ja kenen kanssa, mutta -hän kurtisti kulmiaan- silti Aerith oli tuntenut mustasukkaisuuden piston Zackin hyökätessä Cloudin kimppuun. Alanko todella muuttua niin epätoivoiseksi, Aerith hymähti itsekseen ja pysähtyi erään avonaisen salin oven kohdalla.

-------------------------------

Sephiroth istui kahvinkeittimen vieressä ja ryysti jo neljättä kupillista tuota mustaa lientä. Kaikki meni niin kuin ennenkin - joka vuosi uudet alokkaat tulivat, olivat, sitten häipyivät satunnaisesti jonnekin. Sephiroth oikeastaan toivoi, että jokin uusi suuri sota syttyisi, jotta hän voisi näyttää mahtinsa. Tai ehkä ei sittenkään. Mitä hänen upeasta armeijastaan oli enää jäljellä? Sillä ei ollut väliä miten kovasti hän ponnisteli, koko systeemi oli tuomittu tuhoon. Sephy pyöritteli kuppiaan. Nyt hän johti idioottien koulukotia! Kukaan ei tuntenut häntä, kukaan ei kunnioittanut häntä! Kyllä kävi miehen luonnolle.

Joku taputti Sephirothia kevyesti olkapäälle. Sephiroth kääntyi salamana, hätkähtäen kevyesti, ja oli vastakkain mustahiuksisen miehen kanssa, joka hukkui ylisuuren punaisen viittansa alle.

"Vincent", Sephiroth sanoi ja kääntyi takaisin kahvinsa puoleen. "Ovi? Koputus?" hän nosti kulmiaan.

Vincent kohautti olkiaan.

"Aerith ei ollut kansliassa."

"Hmh, hän opastaa alokkaita."

"Alokkaita? Taas se aika vuodesta?" Vincent mutisi ja työnsi paperia Sephyä kohti. "Sehän selittää."

Sephy otti Vincentin tarjoaman paperin ja luki jokusen rivin saadakseen käsityksen asiasta.

"Tseng tahtoo uuden koulutettavan Turkseihin? Miksi?"

Vincent kohautti taas harteitaan ja kaivoi kännykkänsä esiin hajamielisesti.

"Tällä hetkellä ei käy", Sephiroth sanoi napakasti ja työnsi tekstiviestejä selaavan Vincentin ulos toimistostaan. "En tahdo pilata alokkaitani!"

"Ah, Tseng tulee pitämään vastauksestasi, kenraali", Vincent varoitti ja käännähti kannoillaan viitta hulmuten ja katosi käytävään.

-------------------------------------

"Cid?" Aerith huhuili saliin. "Cid?"

Hiljaisuus vajosi poikien ja Aerithin ympärille. Aerith kääntyi ja katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen. Sephiroth oli oikeassa. Tämä laitos ei enää yksinkertaisesti toiminut.

"Mitäs jos minä-" Aerith ehti aloittaa, kun salista laahusti jo reilusti keski-iän ylittänyt mies tupakka suupielessään. Hänellä oli vanhat ja tahraiset vaatteet yllään, ja hän raahasi kädessään pitkää keihästä.

"Sori, olin rassaamassa uutta konettani", Cid kuittasi. "Sain halvalla. Harvinainen malli. Vain pikkuvikoja, kuvitelkaa!"

Cloud pyöritteli silmiään. Cid oli melkein naimisissa koneidensa kanssa. Mitä satikutia Cloud olikaan saanut hajotettuaan Cidin moottoripyörän parisen vuotta sitten. Itse asiassa, Cloud yhä maksoi velkaansa takaisin. Sen tapauksen jälkeen Cloudilla oli ollut ehdoton porttikielto Cidin pajalle.

"Ohjeet", Aerith ojensi kansion Cidille. Cid heitti kansion lähimpään roskakoriin yhdellä liikkeellä.

"Meni sinne minne se kuuluukin", Cid virnisti hyvin zackmäisesti ja puhalsi savua ympärilleen.

Aerith tuijotti Cidiä hetken ilmeettömänä, sitten vilkaisi alokkaita ja huomasi Cloudin irvistävän. Tunsiko tuo lapsi joka ikisen ihmisen tämän katon alla, vai muutenko vain poika ilmaisi tyytymättömyyttään?

Aerith lähti kävelemään takaisin Sephyn toimistoa kohti Cidin jäädessä opastamaan nuoria.

Yhtäkkiä Aerith miltei törmäsi kulman takaa kääntyvään punaiseen myttyyn.

"Vincent!" Aerith henkäisi ja puristi kansioitaan. "Säikytit minut!"

Vincent näytti hivenen pöllämystyneeltä, mutta kokosi itsensä nopeasti, huokaisten faktalle, että Aerith oli nainen.

"Anteeksi", Vincent mumisi ja otti pari askelta, mutta kääntyi ympäri haistaessaan tutun hajun. "Aerith?"

Nainen kääntyi yllättyneenä.

"Oliko alokkaiden joukossa lyhyt, takkutukkainen blondi? Sukunimi Strife?"

Aerith tuijotti Vincentiä suu auki, ja sai lopulta sanottua: "... oli, kyllä."

Vincent nyökkäsi mutisten jotain epäselvää ja oli poissa.


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: Njäh, kuka arvaa mistä mangasta/animesta on otettu vähän inspiraatiota ja ideoita ja sekoitettu ja kirjoitettu tähän juttuun mukaan? xD tai no, ehkei se tässä vaiheessa ole vielä niin ilmeistä...

**CHAP4!**

Cloud räpytti silmiään ja yritti piiloutua Cidiltä. Kyllähän hän oli tiennyt, että Cidillä oli osa-aikaishomma armeijassa, mutta että alokkaiden ohjaaja! Liian paksua!

"Noh!" Cid karjaisi yhtäkkiä, saaden kaikki alokkaat vavahtamaan. "Armeija ei ole mikään hiekkalaatikko, POJAT! Täällä REHKITÄÄN! Tullaan MIEHIKSI! MINÄ aion pitää HUOLTA ettei YKSIKÄÄN teistä valita huonoa kuntoa tämän jälkeen! PERUSKUNTO ennen kaikkea, POJAT!"

Tämän sanottuaan Cid sytytti vielä toisenkin tupakan ja tunki sen suuhunsa.

"KYMMENEN KIERROSTA SALIN YMPÄRI, HOPHOP!"

Hitaasti alokkaat lähtivät hölkkäämään seinänvieruksia, vilkuillen yhä toisiaan.

"LIIKETTÄ, perKEle!" Cid huusi paikaltaan ennen kuin lysähti istumaan.

Cloud kiri hieman edempänä juoksevia ja uskalsi päästää ulos keuhkoistaan huokauksen, jota hän oli jo hetken pidätellyt. Cid ei ollut tunnistanut häntä! Häntä ei oltu kurmutettu heti ensimmäisellä tunnilla! Toisaalta... Cloud vilkaisi nopeasti itseään. Hän tosiaan näytti erilaiselta kuin aiemmin. Hiukset roikkuivat ja olivat värittömät verrattuna entiseen, hän oli paljon ruikelompi kuin ennen, ja hän tuijotti lattiaa sen sijaan, että sylkisi solvauksia vanhemmilleen. Jjep, hän oli muuttunut. Tässä vaiheessa Cloud huomasi hengityksensä muuttuvan katkonaiseksi.

Pahuksen huono kunto! Cloud pinnisteli pysyäkseen muiden mukana, hieman erillään heistä kuitenkin. Muutkin näyttivät alkavan huohottaa enteilevästi, vaikka he olivat tuskin päässeet kahta kierrosta loppuun. Yhtäkkiä poika Cloudin edessä kompastui ja lensi nurin, kiljahtaen kuin pieni eläin. Cloud huomasi melkein itsekin kiljahtavansa kun hän yritti pysäyttää vauhtiaan ja astua sivuun. Cloudin takana juossut poika törmäsi Cloudiin ja lensi selälleen, kun taas pojan voima lennätti Cloudin nurin eteenpäin, suoraan kivikovalle lattialle.

"Ah!" Cloud tunsi viiltävän kivun poskessaan ja kämmenissään. Hänen ympärillään vielä muutama poika kompuroi ja väisteli kaikkien kaatuneiden ruumiita. Cloud tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan tuhatta ja sataa, ei näin saisi käydä! Tällaisella menolla joku vielä onnistuisi vahingossa halaamaan häntä! Äskeinenkin oli ollut _liian_ lähellä! Nopeasti Cloud nousi pystyyn, jättäen huomioimatta vahvan huimauksen aallon.

"Mitä siellä nyt tapahtuu?" Cidin ääni kantautui oven suunnasta. "Ettekö edes JUOSTA osaa, miTÄH?"

Cloud käänsi päätään ja avasi suunsa vastatakseen, kun hänen silmänsä tapasivat Cidin silmät.

"SINÄ!" Cid karjaisi ja lähti kävelemään lähemmäs. "Älä vain sano, että SINÄ aiheutit kaikkien kaatumisen!"

Cloud tunsi vihan kuplivan sisällään.

"Sir... minä se olin..." lattialla yhä makaava poika piipitti hiljaa ja työnsi itseään pystyyn, ulvahtaen kun paino asettui hänen ranteilleen.

Cid kurtisti kulmiaan, ja päätyi sitten rangaistukseen. "VIISI ylimääräistä kierrosta sinulle ja BLONDILLE!"

"Hei!" Cloud irvisti. "MINÄ en tehnyt mitään!"

"Pelkkä olemassaolosi on synti", Cid mutisi ja viittoi muita jatkamaan juoksua. "Sanoinko, että saisitte lopettaa jo, häh? Liikettä niveliin!"

"Hän on loukkaantunut", Cloud sanoi osoittaen poikaa maassa ja yrittäen niellä kyyneleensä, jotka yhtäkkiä pyrkivät esiin. "Luuletko, että hän pystyy juoksemaan viisitoista kierrosta?"

"Parempi pystyä, BLONDI. Viisi kierrosta sinulle lisää vastaansanomisesta. Parempi aloittaa nyt, että pääset joskus poiskin, VAI MITÄ?" Cidin virnuileva naama oli lähes kiinni Cloudin kalpeissa kasvoissa. Cloudin teki mieli räpätä kynsillään äijän silmiin, mutta hillitsi itsensä.

"_Paskiainen_", Cloud murahti matalasti ja kääntyi jatkaakseen juoksuaan, mutta Cid tarttui hänen olkapäähänsä saaden Cloudin vavahtamaan.

"Siivousvuoro, BLONDI. Tänä iltana. It's all yours, _baby_."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP5!**

Cloud hoippui huoneeseensa puolikuolleena. Kaksikymmentä juoksukierrosta, sata punnerrusta, sata vatsalihasta ja monta muuta rääkkiä ei tehnyt rapakuntoiselle nuorelle kerralla kovinkaan hyvää. Joka ikistä lihasta särki ja jomotti, liikkuminen teki tuskaa. Ajattelukin sattui niin paljon, että Cloud lakkasi ajattelemasta ja pyörtyi sängylleen.

Tuntui kuin vain hetki olisi kulunut, kun joku ravisteli Cloudia. Ensin kevyemmin, sitten voimakkaammin, huhuillen tervehdyksiä.

"Pois", Cloud murahti ja käpertyi tiukemmalle kerälle. "Mene. Pois."

"Oikeasti, sinun täytyy herätä tai joudut hankaluuksiin", poika hänen vieressään sanoi hermostuneesti. "Tai oikeastaan olet jo hankaluuksissa, mutta! Herää!"

Cloud avasi hitaasti toisen silmänsä ja naukaisi.

"Hyvä, heräsithän sinä", poika huokaisi ja tyrkytti Cloudille voileipää. "Et tullut päivälliselle ollenkaan!"

"Päivällinen...?" Cloud mutisi ja avasi toisenkin silmänsä.

"Kello on jo kahdeksan", poika informoi Cloudia avuliaasti ja tarjosi hänelle myös trippimehua.

"Öh, kiitos?" Cloud mutisi ja tuijotti poikaa.

"Olen Zidane", poika vihdoinkin hymyili ja ojensi kätensä, johon Cloud tarttui.

"Cloud."

"Kiitos kaverini puolustamisesta treeneissä", Zidane sitten pulpautti tulonsa syyn. "Hän on hieman... itkupilli. Hänen isänsä pakotti hänet armeijaan. Hei kuule, en saisi olla huoneessasi juuri nyt ollenkaan, tulin vain kiittämään. Sitä paitsi se yksi hullu mustahiuksinen miekkapelle sekosi kun et tullut ruokailuun ja pakotti minut tsekkaamaan oletko kunnossa ja... Cid muistutti siivousvuorostasi."

Cloud tuijotti Zidanea, päästellen älykkäitä äännähdyksiä kuten "öh", "ah", "joo" ja "vittu".

"Nähdään", Zidane huiskautti kättään ja katosi käytävään.

Cloud murahti jotain ja syventyi leipäänsä. Hänen mahansa oli suorastaan tulessa! Viimeisimmäksi hän oli syönyt aamupalaa. Ravisteltuaan itsensä hereille, Cloud pujahti käytävään ja kohti portaita. Portaiden alapäässä oli lappu teipattuna kiinni seinään:

"Cloud Strife! Luuttuat molemmat treenisalit ja aulan. Tarvikkeet siivouskaapista. Jos et löydä sitä, itke ja etsi paremmin. Hommiin siitä!"

Cloudin otsasuoni pullistui. Cid ei itse edes viitsinyt ilmestyä paikalle! Kaikki muut olivat huoneissaan, kirjoittivat kirjettä kotiin, nukkuivat tai venyttelivät, ja Cloud hillui mopin varressa. _Kiva_. Ihan kuin en olisi tarpeeksi jumissa jo valmiiksi.

Nopeasti Cloud juoksi ulkokautta päärakennukseen, jossa salit sijaitsivat, ja törmäsi heti siivouskomeroon.

-----------------------------------------

_"Olet syntinen!" Rufus heitti ensimmäisellä käsiin osuvalla esineellä pientä poikaa. Esine sattui olemaan painava kukkaruukku, joka hajosi tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi osuttuaan pojan otsaan. Poika veti kiivaasti henkeä ja tärisi. Hitaasti hän nosti kätensä koskettaakseen otsaansa, joka valui verta valtoimenaan. _

_"Kuulitko? Sinulla ei ole oikeutta elää", Rufus astui uhkaavasti lähemmäs ja tarttui vaaleisiin kutreihin ja kiskaisi pojan jaloilleen._ "Hirviö."

_Poika itki ja pyristeli, aneli anteeksi tietämättä edes miksi._

_"Rufus, eiköhän tuo riitä", matala ääni ovelta sanoi. "Sinun pitäisi tietää, että Cloud asuu luonani. Älä tule tänne, jos hänen näkemisensä suututtaa sinua noin paljon."_

_"Älä puhu minulle tuohon sävyyn!" Rufus karjaisi ja viskasi itkevän Cloudin sivuun. "Tiedät ettei hän ole yksi meistä, ja silti-"_

_"Ulos", mies sanoi vielä matalammalla, lähes uhkaavalla äänellä._

_Rufus katsoi uhmaavasti miestä ja kääntyi Cloudin puoleen. "Pidäkin huoli, että tuo_ hirviö_ siivoaa tämän sotkun minkä aiheuttikin."_

_Niine sanoineen Rufus marssi ulos huoneesta._

_------------------------------------------_

Cloud nojasi luuttuun ja antoi ajatustensa pyöriä. Ehkä hän oikeasti ansaitsi tämän kidutuksen. Ehkä hän oli oikeasti tehnyt jotain niin kamalaa, ettei häntä voitu sietää. Yhtäkkiä Cloudin mahan kurina keskeytti ajatustuokion. Nälkä, hän valitti mielessään ja jatkoi luuttuamista.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP6!**

Sephiroth venytteli niin, että joka puolelta selkää ja niskaa kuului poksahduksia. Istumatyö rasitti joskus. Nytkin kello oli jo todella paljon, lähemmäs yhdeksää. Sephiroth vielä haukotteli venytyksensä päälle. Kaikki muut olivat jo lähteneet kotiin ja nukkumaan. Sephy oli päättänyt setviä papereitaan ja helpottaa huomisen työurakkaa.

Sephy pyöritteli kädessään rypistynyttä paperia. Se oli virallinen valitus Zackiltä. Sephyn suupielet nousivat ylöspäin kun hän luki hyppivää tekstiä ja moitteita, ja koko asia tiivistettynä oli "tahdon Cloudin ryhmääni". Zack Strife ja Cloud Strife olivat siis sittenkin sukua keskenään.

Toinen paperi oli myös puoliksi ruttaantunut ja sen kulmaan oli tumpattu tupakka. Cid valitti ryhmänsä häiriköstä ja rauhanturmelijasta - Cloud Strifesta. Sephy uskaltautui naurahtamaan ääneen. Ei voinut olla! Se poika oli ollut hiljaisista hiljaisin. Mutta kenties... ehkä hänessä sittenkin oli enemmän zackgeenejä kuin päälle päin näkyi.

Sephiroth nousi seisomaan ja venytteli vielä kerran. Hän ei aikonut tehdä asialle vielä yhtään mitään. Hitaasti hän kääntyi ja rypisti kulmiaan huomatessaan treenirakennuksessa valot. Treenien piti olla ohi jo ajat sitten, kaikkien piti olla nukkumassa! Yöllisiä hiippareita? Salaharjoittelijoita? Enpä usko, Sephy tuumi ivallisesti, ja marssi ovelle, sammuttaen valot toimistostaan mennessään.

"Vielä aula", Cloud mutisi itsekseen ja yritti pitää nuokahtelevan vartalonsa pystyssä. "Kohta pääset nukkumaan... kestä vielä heeeetki..."

Tässä vaiheessa Cloud huomasi puhuvansa itselleen, ja se sai aikaan hihityskohtauksen, sitten hän vakavoitui taas. "Hitsi. Seuraavaksi vuorossa ovat kai harhat."

Nostaessaan katseensa Cloud näki hopeahiuksisen sankarin seisomalla suu auki ovella. Harha? Cloud tirkisteli miestä hiuspehkonsa alta. Ei se ainakaan mihinkään tuosta näyttänyt häviävän. Kuinka kauan Sir Sephiroth oli oikein katsellut häntä?? Cloudilla ei ollut mitään mielikuvaa ääneen höpöttelemistään asioista viimeisen puolen tunnin ajalta.

"Öm", Cloud testasi ääntään ja rykäisi. "Iltaa?"

Sephy kallisti päätään hieman.

"Alokas Strife?" hän kysyi ihmeissään. Poika näytti niin riutuneelta, että Sephyn kävi häntä sääliksi. Luututa nyt lattioita tähän aikaan... Cloud Strife tuijotti Sephyä erittäin häiritsevästi, aivan kuin hän ei uskoisi näkemäänsä. Sitten Strife... naukaisi.

"Um! Anteeksi Sephy! Eikun.. sir!" Cloud sanoi nopeasti, hymyn levitessä hänen kasvoilleen. Se todella valaisi hänen piirteitään, ja huomaamattaan Sephirothkin oli alkanut hymyillä. Sephiroth päätti jättää Cloudin epäsopivan käytöksen huomioimatta, ja astui kunnolla aulaan sisälle, samaan aikaan kun Cloud kysyi:

"Kuinka kauan, umm, seisoitte jo siinä?"

Cloud seurasi Sephyn ilmeitä, tyrmistyksestä hymyyn. Kuinka erilaiselta kenraali näyttikään nyt verrattuna aikaisempaan puukasvoon! Ehkä tämä oli se puoli, johon Zack oli niin kiintynyt, ja josta hän Cloudiatervehtiessään oli aina puhunut. Taas haukotus pyrkiulos ja Cloud melkein naukaisi uudestaan.

Sephiroth ei vastannut Cloudin kysymykseen, pudisteli vain päätään. Darn, varmasti näki koko shown, Cloudin teki mieli itkeä seinää vasten. Cloud oli niin väsynyt ja nälkäinen, ettei hän kyennyt toimimaan hallitusti.

"Et kai aio kirjoittaa minulle lähetettä hoitoon?" Cloud pamautti suoraan, unohtaen teitittelynkin. "Se ei ollut sitä miltä näytti-"

Nyt Sephy nauroi hiljaa kämmeneensä. Varmasti nauroi! Cloud tuijotti miestä epäluuloisesti.

Taas Sephiroth pudisteli päätään, ja palasi sitten raiteilleen.

"Mitä sinä täällä tähän aikaan teet, alokas Strife?"

Cloudin maha mourusi ääneen ja Cloud yritti hiljentää sitä painamalla kädellään, muttei aivan onnistunut.

"Öh, Sir, siivoan. Mutta äskeinen-"

"Sovitaan etten nähnyt mitään", Sephiroth kuittasi ja heilautti kättään. "Et todellakaan taida olla Cidin suosiossa."

"Mitä-" Cloud aloitti, mutta Sephiroth keskeytti hänet.

"Tiedän tiedän."

Mukava, unenomainen hiljaisuus vallitsi hetken, kun kumpikin pohti omia asioitaan. Sephiroth tunsi olonsa rentoutuneeksi kyseisen alokkaan seurassa, ehkä juuri siksi, ettei tämä näyttänyt pelkäävän Sephyä juurikaan.

Sitten Sephiroth kääntyi, käveli siivouskomerolle ja otti luutun käteensä, käveli takaisin Cloudin luo ja kohotti kulmiaan.

"Mistä jatketaan?"

Cloud naukaisi taas, muttei edes pahoitellut äännähdystään, nyökkäsi vain yllättyneenä ja viittoi ympärilleen. "Pelkkä aula enää, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAP7!**

"En minä voi ottaa tätä vastaan-", Cloud pyöritteli päätään Sephirothin heittäessä hänelle Mäkkärin ateriapussin.

"Otathan", Sephiroth sanoi ja haukkasi jo palan omasta hampurilaisestaan. Onneksi armeija sentään sai ilmaisen kotiinkuljetuksen kaikista syöttölöistä. "Kello on jo kymmenen ja olet tehnyt pitkän ensimmäisen päivän."

"Hum... kiitos. Olet kyllä aika outo."

Kesti hetken ennen kuin Cloud ymmärsi, mitä oli tullut sanoneeksi.

"Eikun! Öö! Hyvää yötä, sir Sephiroth!" Cloud teki kunniaa nopeasti ja juoksi kohti alokkaiden asuinrakennusta. Cloud ei vain voinut sille mitään, ennemmin tai myöhemmin hän aina lipsautti ajatuksensa sanoiksi. Sitä paitsi äsken Sephyn kanssa ollessaan hän ei ollut pelännyt hetkeäkään, että Sephy olisi halannut häntä. Tuntui ihmeelliseltä olla vapaa kirouksestaan, unohtaa se pieneksi ajaksi.

Sephiroth jäi tuijottamaan alokkaan perään. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli todeta sama lause Cloudille, muttei ollut ehtinyt. Tämä pieni luuttuamishetki oli Sephyn kuukauden kohokohta, mikä oli erittäin surullista myöntää. Sephyn kasvoille nousi hymy, kun hän muisti Aerithin pienenä. Tyttö oli ollut niin suloinen, ettei hän ollut voinut vastustaa kiusausta, vaan laiminlöi kaikki työnsä tytön vuoksi. Oikeastaan... Cloud Strife kantoi mukanaan samaa ilmapiiriä kuin Zack. Siksi kai Sephiroth sieti sitäkin tolloa ympärillään hääräämässä, ilmapiirin takia.

Sephiroth sammutti valot ja lukitsi ovet ja lähti kävelemään asunnolleen. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan muistaessaan punaiset jäljet Cloudin kämmenissä ja kasvoissa. Noudattiko Cid ollenkaan tarkoin laadittuja treenausohjeita alokkaille?

Sephiroth haukotteli ja rysähti sohvalleen nukkumaan.

Cloud kirmasi huoneeseensa ja ahmaisi salamana ruuan, sitten kaatui uudestaan sängylleen ja vaipui tajuttomuuteen.

_Cloud istui piilossa pensaassa ja leikki yksin muovieläimillä. Cloudin mielikuvitus loihti helposti suuria seikkailuja hänen silmiensä eteen._

_"A-ha! Täällähän sinä olet!" Zackin pää ilmestyi valon tielle. "Piilossa kuten aina, eh?"_

_Cloud irvisti Zackille ja käänsi sitten tälle selkänsä._

_"Aww Cloudie, et voi vain ignoorata minua", Zack valitti ja ryömi Cloudin vierelle. "Muut menivät uimaan. Olisin pyytänyt sinua mukaan, sinä kun rakastat vettä-" _

_Tässä vaiheessa Cloud muksautti Zackiä olkapäähän._

_"Hmmh. Cloud... muutan pois kotoa ensi viikolla." Zack vaihtoi puheenaihetta nopeasti, omaan tyyliinsä. "Menen armeijaan, pysyvästi."_

_"Armeijassa tapetaan", Cloud protestoi. "Älä mene, Zack."_

_"Eikä tapeta", Zack sanoi ja hypisteli yhtä Cloudin eläimistä. Se oli tiikeri._

_"Joku halaa sinua", Cloud sanoi sitten uhmakkaasti. "Vincent ei anna sinun ottaa sitä ammattia."_

_"Njäh, Vincent työskentelee itsekin Turkseille", Zack heilautti eläimen takaisin ja rutisti Cloudin pihtihalaukseensa. "Sephy pitää minusta siellä huolta. Ja saan aina yhteyden Tsengiin, jos jotain tapahtuu... mitä epäilen."_

_"Olet kyllä aika outo", Cloud naurahti ja tökkäsi Zackiä kylkeen niin, että tämän oli pakko päästää irti Cloudista._

_"Niin sinäkin, niin sinäkin", Zack nauroi ja veti Cloudin ulos puskasta._

Cloud hyppäsi pystyyn, sekaantui omiin jalkoihinsa ja päästi pienen "kyah" -äänen kaatuessaan rymisten lattialle. Kaikki tämä herätyssireenin takia!

Nyt Cloud viimeistään huomasi rankan eilisen tulokset. Joka paikkaa särki, hän ei kyennyt liikuttamaan raajojaan, hänen teki suorastaan mieli itkeä kun hän raahautui ylös ja yleisien suihkujen suuntaan. Kello oli vasta puoli kuusi, ja heillä oli puoli tuntia aikaa suoriutua aamupalalle, ja sen jälkeen aamutreeneihin ja oppitunneille.

"Hei, Cloud!" Zidane hyppäsi Cloudin suuntaan ja Cloud kavahti taakse päin, mutta Zidane tyytyi vain läppäisemään häntä olkapäälle. "Selviydyit eilisestä, eh?"

Cloud nyökkäsi ja haukotteli.

"Toivottavasti ei mennyt liian myöhään! Tänään kun on ensimmäiset oppitunnit ja kaikkea, on tärkeää pysyä hereillä ja-"

Cloud keskeytti Zidanen nostamalla sormensa pystyyn. "Sinä", Cloud sanoi yllättyneenä,"tulit armeijaan omasta tahdostasi?"

"Voikyl!" Zidane kiljahti ja juoksi suihkuun. Outo hyypiö, Cloud huomasi ajattelevansa.

Cloud yritti suoriutua suihkusta mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hän inhosi vettä, enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Peseytyminen oli pienempänä ollut aivan valtava haaste, ja hänen äitinsä oli joutunut pakottamaan hänet kylpyhuoneeseen ja telkeämään oven sen jälkeen. Itse asiassa sama juttu oli jatkunut hetken aikaa myös Vincentin luona; Vincent ja Zack olivat sulloneet hänet ammeeseen ja laskeneet vettä hänen päälleen, samaan aikaan kun hän kirkui keuhkojaan pihalle. Tämän kuurin jälkeen Cloud oli oppinut tulemaan toimeen omillaan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sephiroth huohotti ja työnsi miekkansa tuppeen hitaasti. Joka paikassa oli verta. Kaikki haisi kuvottavalle. Kuolinkorinat ympäröivät häntä._

_"Kenraali Sephiroth!" huusi yksi hänen Shinra-miehistään juostessaan hänen luokseen. "Sir!" mies huusi vielä tehdessään kunniaa ja pysähtyessään asentoon. "Kaikki on eliminoitu, sir! Vankeja viedään jo päämajaan kuulusteluja varten, sir!"_

_Sephiroth nosti toista kulmakarvaansa. _

_"Ei montaa kuollutta meidän puoleltamme, sir!" sotilas huusi vastauksen äänettömään kysymykseen. "Voitamme tämän sodan varmasti, sir!"_

_Sephiroth nyökkäsi ja pyöräytti peukaloaan ruumiiden suuntaan. "Siivotkaa."_

_"Kyllä, sir Sephiroth!" sotilas huusi ja teki kunniaa kun Sephiroth kääntyi ja takki hulmuten käveli leiriin._

Sephiroth heräsi äkkinäisesti, vavahtaen. Miten hän oli taas nähnyt unta sodasta? Sephiroth nousi istumaan ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. Unet olivat kadonneet hetkeksi, nyt ne tulivat takaisin voimakkaampina, aidommantuntuisina. Uh. Sephy nousi seisomaan. Hän halusi miekkailla juuri nyt, ja tempaisi pöydältä kännykkänsä.

"Zack? Isolle harjoituskentälle. Nyt. " Hetken hiljaisuus. "Mitenniin et pääse?" Hiljaisuus. "Idiootti!" Zackin nauru kuului etäisesti toisesta päästä, ja Sephy sulki linjan. Zack tulisi joka tapauksessa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Olen Auron", mumisi mies alokkaiden edessä. "Aamuharjoitukset ovat melko vapaita, kunhan teette vain jotain."

Auron siirteli katsettaan edes takaisin pojissa, jotka näyttivät kärsivän kaikista mahdollisista lihaskivuista, ja jotka olivat tuskin kykeneviä kävelemään.

"Henkilökohtaisesti suosittelen pientä hölkkää ja venyttelyä", Auron lopetti ja käänsi selkänsä ryhmälle, näin ollen missaten viimeisen, myöhässä saapuneen chocobohiuksisen alokkaan, joka hiiviskeli hiljaa muiden taakse ja yritti peitellä haukotustaan.


	8. Chapter 8

Anteeksi päivitystauko... on ollut vähän kaikenlaista plus en vielä ihan tiedä miten tämän tarinan kuuluisi jatkua tietystä kohdasta eteenpäin :D. Mutta joka tapauksessa tätä on hauska kirjoittaa!

**CHAP8!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Aerith armas, nyt minun täytyy kiiruhtaa ja jättää sinut yksin, mutta ällös huoli, minä-" Zack ehti vasta puoleenväliin, kun Aerith työnsi hänet uskomattomilla voimillaan kanslian ulkopuolelle ja läjäytti oven kiinni. "Aeriiiiith..."

"Älä vonkaa!" Aerith huusi ärsyyntyneenä oven läpi ja palasi paikalleen pöydän ääreen. "Minulla on töitä!" Hiljaa Aerith kiitti luojaa Zackin saamasta puhelusta, joka kaikista ilmeisimmin oli ollut Sephirothilta.

"Illallinen kahdeksalta, jooko, Aeriiiiith?" ruikutus vain jatkui käytävän puolelta. "Lupaan tuoda kukkia, jos vain annat minulle tämän mahdollisuuden... muuta en pyydä, Aeriiiiiith!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud katseli ympärilleen hivenen pöllämystyneenä. Täällä hän oli, ulkona, vihdoinkin. Ja hän oli juuri missannut ohjeet - mutta hetkinen, heidän ohjaajansa käveli jo heistä pois päin! Aivan kuin häntä ei kiinnostaisi tippaakaan alokkaiden touhut. Cloud hieroi ohimoitaan. Ihan hyvin hän olisi voinut jäädä ruokalaan nukkumaan, kun kerran oli ehtinyt jo vahingossa kerran torkahtaa. Nukkumisesta puheen ollen... Cloud katseli ympärilleen löytääkseen tasaista alustaa. Oppitunnit alkaisivat vasta yhdeksältä, joten hänellä oli runsaasti aikaa paikata univelkaansa.

"Cloud hei!" Zidane huusi ja heilutti Cloudille. "Tuletko meidän kanssa juoksemaan, hei? Me mennään tuon ulkoharjoituskentän ympäri!"

Cloud pudisteli päätään ja haukotuksen kera laahusti etanan vauhtia eteenpäin. Ulkoharjoituskenttä...? Cloud ei voinut vastustaa uteliaisuuttaan, vaan tirkisti kentän sisälle. Kenttä oli valtavan kokoinen! Ja täällähän oli katsomo! Cloudin suupieli nyki, ja hän kampesi itsensä ylös ja penkille ja sulki silmänsä. Hetken kuluttua hän tunsi jonkin loikkaavan viereensä, ja kuuli naukaisun.

"Kisu?" Cloud mutisi ja kohotti kättään silittääkseen sen kiiltävää karvaa. Kissa maukaisi uudestaan ja käpertyi Cloudin viereen ja alkoi kehrätä Cloudin kosketuksen alla. Hmmm, lämmin, oli Cloudin viimeinen ajatus ennen kuin hän vaipui uneen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soitat aina väärällä hetkellä", marmatti Zack ja pyyhki tekokyyneleitä silmistään. "Olin niiiiin varma, että tällä kertaa Aerith olisi suostunut treffeille! Mutta ei!"

"Älä piinaa sihteeriparkaani liikaa", Sephiroth huokaisi. "Jos hän ottaa lopputilin, syytän sinua."

Zack irvisti. "No voi kiitos."

Yhtäkkiä Zackin silmät syttyivät loistamaan. "Luitko valitukseni, Sephy? Minun mielestäni perusteet Cloudin siirtoon ryhmääni ovat-"

"-hölynpölyä", Sephiroth täydensi Zackin lauseen ja hänen toinen suupielensä kohosi hieman.

"Eikääääääh!" ulvaisi Zack ja muksaisi Sephyä käsivarteen. "Cloudie baby ei selviä ilman minua! Eilenkään hän ei ilmaantunut edes illalliselle!"

"Hän oli luuttuamassa saleja", Sephiroth heilautti päätään salien suuntaan. _Ja niin olin minäkin._

"Eikä!" Zack henkäisi. "Cid saa vielä kuulla tästä!"

"Ihan miten vaan", Sephy mutisi ja astui kentälle. "Zack, näin viime yönä taas unta sodasta."

"Uh oh!" Zack kohotti kulmiaan. "Vaikka päästätkin nyt höyryjä ulos, muista silti, että minä olen vain ihminen!"

Hullu virne levisi Sephirothin kasvoille, kun hän katsoi Zackiä päästä varpaisiin ja vetäisi nopealla liikkeellä miekkansa esiin. "En tunne armoa!"

Zack kiljahti kuin tyttö, loikkasi taakse päin ja veti oman miekkansa esiin täysin refleksinomaisesti ja liikutti sen puolustavaan asentoon. "Täältä pesee, sööööör!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vai niin, pikku Cloudkin päätyi sitten armeijaan", Reno tuumi ja tökkäsi Rudea kylkeen. "Ei olisi uskonut, vai mitä? Se rääpäle ei kyllä tule pärjäämään kauaa!"

Rude tyytyi pudistelemaan päätään.

"Ah ah, en olisi ikinä uskonut, että hänellä olisi kanttia lähettää se hakemus", Reno jatkoi ja piirsi edessään olevalle paperille tikku-ukon. "Tyhmä ja itsepäinen, sellainen Cloud oli. Miltäköhän hän muuten nyt näyttää? Yhä se omituinen chocobotukka, mitä?"

Rude veti Renon pitelemän kynän ja paperin itselleen ja asettui täyttämään vastauksia kysymyksiin. "Verityyppisi?"

"En tiedä", Reno sanoi poissaolevasti ja otti uuden paperin ja alkoi vääntää siitä lennokkia.

"Mitään sairauksia?" Rude jatkoi silmät paperissa.

"En tiedä", Reno mutisi ja heitti lennokin ilmaan.

Yhtäkkiä heidän takaansa kuului rykäisy. Reno pyörähti ympäri ja pudotti rymytessään puolet pöydällä olleista tavaroista.

"Vincent!" Reno huudahti ja hyppäsi kokonaan ylös ja pomppi halaamaan Vincentiä, joka työnsi hänet helposti sivuun ja nosti varoittavasti kätensä pystyyn. "Jos kuulen Cloudin dissaamista vielä kerrankin työpaikalla, niin-"

"Mitä dissaamista?" Reno kysyi silmät pyöreinä. "Me vain täytimme näitä antamiasi papereita-"

"Ja ilmeisesti ennen kuin annoin paperit, salakuuntelitte oven takana kun puhuin Tsengin kanssa", Vincent sanoi ärtyneenä.

"Entäs sitten?" Reno heilautti päätään. "Itsekin äsken kuuntelit meidän keskustelua-"

"En oven takana, idiootti."

"No kymmenen huoneen päässä sitten! Kuuntelit silti!"

"Vain koska satuin vahingossa kuulemaan", Vincent murisi.

"!!!!!!!!!!" Renon ilme kertoi vahvasta halusta hyökätä Vincentin kurkkuun, mutta Rude puuttui keskusteluun jälleen ja kerran:

"Eläkeikätoiveesi, Reno?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiyaaaaa!" Zack yritti hyökätä Sephirothin kimppuun yläkautta, mutta epäonnistui surkeasti ja onnistui pelastamaan itsensä seivästykseltä juuri ja juuri. "Sephy! Rauhoitus vähän!"

"Koeta pysyä mukana, Zack", Sephiroth sanoi matalasti ja loikkasi jo uuteen hyökkäykseen. Hiekka pöllysi hänen saappaidensa alla.

Cloud hieraisi silmiään. Hän oli varmasti kuullut ääntä... ei kai joku ollut löytänyt häntä? Oliko kello jo miten paljon? Hassu välinpitämättömyys valtasi hänet kun hän nosti päätään ja päästi haukotuksen kissan turkkiin. Sitten hänen silmänsä rävähtivät ammolleen. Kentällä oli taisteli meneillään! Kaksi hahmoa liikkui melkein nopeammin kuin silmä pystyi havaitsemaan, kuului raakoja huutoja ja kalahduksia, kun miekat tapasivat toisensa ilmassa.

"Oh", Cloud inahti hiljaa. Näky oli _tyylikäs._Jospa vain hänkin kykenisi liikkumaan noin! Keveästi ja vahvasti, verenhimoisesti. Tappavasti. "Oh."

Mutta sehän oli Zack! Cloud tunnisti miehen miekan perusteella. Ilmankos liikkeet olivat niin kissamaisia, Zackhän _oli_ tiikeri. Cloud nousi hieman pystympään nähdäkseen paremmin. Toinen mies oli Sephiroth. Cloudin suu loksahti vielä enemmän ammolleen. Sephiroth oli niin hirviömäisen komea liikkuessaan omien ehtojensa mukaan ja liikuttaessaan myös Zackiä ympäri kenttää mukanaan. Aivan, Cloud näki sen välittömästi: Zack oli täysin alakynnessä. Sephy olisi voinut lopettaa taistelun hetkellä millä hyvänsä, mutta piteli todellisia voimiaan kurissa.

Leveä hymy levisi Cloudin kasvoille. Ihan oikein Zackille olla kerrankin huonompi kuin joku toinen.

Cloud nousi varovaisesti seisomaan kissa sylissään ja hipsutteli lähemmäksi kenttää ihaillakseen taistelua tarkemmin. Ehkä hän oppisi kunnioittamaan Sephirothia vielä joku päivä. Ei, hän _oppisi_ kunnioittamaan Sephirothia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tseng tuijotti Renon hänelle heittämää paperia epäuskoisesti. Joka ikinen vuosi hän yritti saada jotain tietoja Renosta rekisteriin, mutta punapää itsepäisesti vältteli tehtävää. Tseng oli yrittänyt kaikkea; anelua, uhkailua, vaivihkaisia kysymyksiä, hitto, hän oli jopa hakkeroinut itsensä armeijan tietojärjestelmään saadakseen Renon alokasaikaiset tiedot esiin, mutta turhaan. Koska niitä ei edes ollut olemassa. Kyllä alkoi keittää! Kaikki tämä oli vain työntekijöiden hyväksi, mutta Reno ei olisi voinut vähempää välittää. Tseng nojasi kämmeneensä ja katseli ulos ikkunasta. Toisaalta, Reno selvisi mistä tahansa rottamaisen luonteensa ansiosta. Eihän hän muuten edes työskentelisi Turkseille.


	9. Chapter 9

Tiedän tiedän, uskomatonta mutta totta! MINÄ TEIN PÄIVITYKSEN! ;D Kyllä te sen jo ansaitsittekin, olen vähän pantannut sanaista arkkuani viime aikoina... mikä (kuten Liljan updatessa jo sanottua) hävettää, koska parin viime kuukauden aikana lukijoita on ollut enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Tämän pätkän kirjoittamisesta on jo hetki, joten käydessäni tätä läpi en ihan muistanut mitä olin kirjoittanut... onko se väärin nauraa omille tarinoille ja niistä syntyville mielikuville? :'D

* * *

**CHAP9!**

"Sephyyy, eikö tämä jo riitä?" Zack huohotti ja nojasi uhkarohkeasti miekkaansa Sephyn vielä pomppiessa hänen ympärillään. "Tai hanki toinen sparrailukaveri!"

Sephy pysähtyi äkisti, miekanterä muutaman millin päässä Zackin kaulasta.

"Jos tämä olisi ollut oikea taistelu, olisit kuollut", Sephiroth läksytti Zackiä jo rentoutuneesti ja veti miekkansa pois Zackin luota.

"Njäh, olen paras miekkamies sinun jälkeesi näillä kulmilla, et uskaltaisi vahingoittaa minua", Zack näytti kieltään. "Jäisit sitten ilman leikkitoveria!"

"Katsotaanko?" Sephiroth uhkasi miekka yhä kädessään, mutta hänen äänessään kupli nauru. Yöunien ahdistavuus oli ehtinyt haihtua. Zack vaistosi ilmapiirin kevenemisen helposti ja uskalsi virnistää. Yhtäkkiä Cloud palasi Zackin mieleen. Jos Zack onnistuisi houkuttelemaan pedon Cloudin sisältä esiin, Cloudista voisi tulla yhtä hyvä kuin Zack jonakin päivänä. Cloudista voisi tulla jopa parempi kuin Zack hyvällä valmennuksella. Joku päivä se voisi olla Cloud, joka ottaisi mittaa Sephyn kanssa. Harmi, että Cloud näytti armeijasta puhuttaessakin täysin eksyneeltä ja oli ottanut hippiasenteen sitä kohtaan. Ja harmi, että Cloudin itsetunto oli lytätty aikoja sitten. Sitä voisi olla vaikea kasvattaa takaisin.

Zackin maha kurisi kovaäänisesti.

"Umm. Aamupalaa, Seph?" Zack virnisti uudestaan Sephylle, joka pudisteli hiekanjyväsiä takistaan.

"Tahdon hampurilaista", marisi Sephiroth, saaden Zackin nauramaan.

"Ei kai heti aamusta?? Tuo on jo addiktio, kuule!"

Cloud puristi yhä kissaa, kun miehet lähtivät kulkemaan sisäänkäyntiä kohti keskeltä kenttää.

He lopettivat jo? Cloud tunsi pettymyksen hulvahtavan ylitseen ja sen jälkeen paniikin. Hänenhän piti kiiruhtaa oppitunneilleen, eikä vakoilla kenraalia. Toisaalta samaan aikaan hän myönsi itselleen, että jos hänelle annettaisiin uusi mahdollisuus valita, hän olisi ehdottomasti halunnut nähdä shown uudestaan.

Nopeasti Cloud kääntyi kannoillaan ja ryntäsi ulos kentältä hiukset heilahdellen.

"Huh, oliko tuo alokas Strife?" Sephiroth pälyili juoksevaa hahmoa kauempana.

"Baby?" Zack älysi katsoa juuri oikeaan suuntaan ja jatkoi huvittuneena: "Enpä usko. Ei hänkään joka paikkaan sentään ehdi, vaikka yritys onkin kova!"

Sitten Zack loi uteliaan silmäyksen Sephirothiin. Miten Sephy oli heti yhdistänyt vaalean tukan Cloudiin?

* * *

"Blondi", Cid veti kiivaasti henkeä ja osoitti kissaa Cloudin käsivarsilla, "mitä TUO tekee täällä?!"

Cloud riiputti päätään, mutta huomatessaan, ettei käytävällä ollut enää ketään muita paitsi hän ja Cid, hän nosti päänsä ylpeänä pystyyn ja kohtasi Cidin vihaiset silmät.

"Ihan kuin se sinua kiinnostaisi."

"Ei eläimiä armeijan tiloissa, BLONDI. Taisit pitää luuttuamisesta", Cid naureskeli ja kaiveli taskujaan löytääkseen tupakkansa. Harmikseen hän huomasi, että ne olivat loppu. Juuri tämän takiahan hän oli lähtenyt huoneestaan, ostamaan lisää tupakkaa, mutta törmännyt käytävässä Cloudiin. Juuri nyt Cloud näytti hymyilevän tietoista hymyä. Hitto.

"Painu tunnille, nulikka", Cid urahti. "Minulla on menoa. Mutta älä luulekaan, että tämä jää tähän!"

Cid heilutteli vielä tehokkaasti keskariaan Cloudille poistuessaan.

Cloud huokaisi, laski kissan maahan ja puolihuolimattomasti mutisi "paikka", jottei se seuraisi häntä ja koputti yhteen käytävän ovista. Kummallista, miten Cid oli noin vain päästänyt Cloudin menemään - Cidin tupakanhimo oli ilmeisesti tavallista kovempaa sorttia. Cloud hymyili uudestaan. Kyllä hän tunsi sen tavan, jolla Cid kaiveli taskujaan ja reppuaan kun oli todella tarpeessa. Tai ehkä Cid oli tuntenut edes _hivenen_ huonoa omaatuntoa, kun oli bitchannut Cloudille edellisenä päivänä. Niin tai näin, huomenna olisi taas treenipäivä, ja hän joutuisi vastatusten Cidin kanssa.

"Salasana?" joku sanoi oven toiselta puolelta vahingoniloisena ja Cloud värähti ja kääntyi katsomaan harmaata kissaa, joka tuijotti surkeana Cloudia vähän matkan päästä. Olikohan tämä edes oikea luokka? Cloud ei ollut juurikaan vaivautunut ottamaan selvää aineistaan. Jopa kissa näytti tietävän saman.

"Öö, sori?" Cloud korotti ääntään samalla kun kallisti päätään ja luki pienen lapun ovesta: historia.

"Huono arvaus", tämä joku sanoi huvittuneisuutta äänessään oven toiselta puolelta. "Lähemmäksi olisi osunut 'olen niin kovin pahoillani, sir, mutta kaikista yrityksistäni huolimatta olen myöhässä tunniltasi, ja tähänkin minulla on erittäin pätevä syy ja kirjallinen paperi asiasta, sir, ole niin kiltti äläkä anna minulle liikaa jälki-istuntoa,vaikka tiedän, että olen ansainnut sen'."

Cloud tuijotti suu auki ovea. "Täh?"

Nyt tämä joku suvaitsi avata oven ja tirkisti Cloudia uteliaana. Tällä jollakulla oli vaalea hiuspehko ja siniset silmät, aivan kuten Cloudillakin. Opettajakin taisi huomata saman, koska hän virnisti.

"Ainakin suosittelen omaa esimerkkivastaustani kaikille muille opettajille, joidenka ovia aiot seuraavaksi koputtaa", kyseinen opettaja sanoi.

Cloudin teki kovasti mieli toistaa älykäs "täh" -vastauksensa, mutta onnistui hillitsemään itsensä ja vaihtoa painoa jalalta toiselle. Hän näki opettajan olan yli, kuinka koko täysi luokka tuijotti Cloudia uteliaasti.

"Olet alokas, kylläei?" blondi opettaja jatkoi. "Minä en opeta alokkaita, joten tuntisi on jossain muualla."

"Äh, hitto", Cloudilta lipsahti ja hän nosti kätensä suun päälle. "Sir."

Blondi vain nauroi. "Minä olen Tidus. Toivottavasti näen sinua tunneillani ensi vuonna. Siihen saakka... adios."

Sitten Tidus läjäytti oven kiinni mahtavan rymäyksen kera. Cloud tuijotti ovea, sitten hymy hiipi takaisin hänen huulilleen. Mikä tollo opettaja. Ensi vuoteen mennessä hän olisi varmasti jo erotettu - niin, puhumattakaan Cloudista.

Cloud kääntyi ja huomasi edelleen kissan tuijottavan häntä. Uhmakkaasti Cloud sanoi: "Kyllä minä löydän sen luokan."

Ja koputti seuraavaan oveen.

Varttia myöhemmin, pyydeltyään anteeksi monenmonelta opettajalta tunnin keskeytystä, Cloud vihdoin ja viimeinkin päätyi oikeaan luokkaan. Ensimmäiseksi hänellä näköjään sattui olemaan alkeiskurssi materiasta, jossa käytäisiin läpi mitä se oli ja mitä se teki. Cloudin teki mieli itkeä, kun hän päätyi eturiviin istumaan. Opettaja näytti pelottavalta ja mulkoili Cloudia epäystävällisesti, mutta jätti rangaistukset sikseen, mistä Cloud oli kiitollinen. Cloud nosti varovaisesti katseensa pulpetista, jota oli yrittänyt kärventää katseellaan jo hetken, ja luki taulun ylänurkasta nimen "Leon". Leon, siinäpä outo nimi. Ihan yhtä tyhmä kuin Cloudkin.

Cloudin vierustoveri, ruskeahiuksinen poika, tökkäsi Cloudia yhtäkkiä kylkeen. Cloud hätkähti ja pälyili ympärilleen epäilevästi.

Leon tuijotti häntä.

Oh, scratch that.

_Koko_ _luokka_ tuijotti häntä.

"Alokas Strife, olet ilmeisesti vihdoinkin palannut takaisin keskuuteemme päiväunimaailmastasi", Leon sanoi hiven ivaa äänessään. "Jos olet varma että pystyt tekemään sen, mitä suuresti epäilen, lukisitko kirjasta sivulta 14 vihreän laatikon tekstin ääneen."

Kirjasta? Niinpä tietenkin. Kaikki Cloudin kirjat olivat jossakin matkalaukun pohjalla pinteessä, eikä Cloudilla ollut ollut vielä aikaa pelastaa niitä sieltä.

"Joskus epäilykset osoittautuvat todeksi, sir, olette erittäin tarkkakatseinen-" Cloud aloitti äänessään aivan yhtä paljon ivaa kuin Leonilla, mutta hänen vierustoverinsa tallasi hänen varpailleen, katkaisten Cloudin lauseen ähinään ja työnsi oman kirjansa Cloudin eteen. Cloud käänsi hämmästyneen katseensa poikaan, meinasi sanoa jotain, mutta kohautti olkiaan ja luki tekstin ääneen. Sitten, kun Leon oli kääntänyt katseensa muualle, Cloud selasi kirjasta ensimmäisen sivun esiin ja luki pojan itse kirjoittaman nimen. Sora.

Sora hänen vieressään katseli mitä Cloud teki, ja nyökkäsi. Sitten hän kallisti päänsä äänettömään kysymykseen: entä sinä?

Cloud selasi kirjaa hieman lisää ja osoitti pilveä eräässä valokuvassa. Sora kohotti kulmaansa ja virnisti. Cloud pyöritti silmiään. Sora tukahdutti naurunsa.

Tunti meni hitaasti, niin kuin aina, kun aiheena oli jokin asia, joka ei kiinnostanut ketään. Cloud sitä paitsi tiesi materiasta jo ennakkoon paljon; hänen sukunsa käytti sitä mielellään. Cloud ei ollut aivan varma, mutta heidän yllään oleva kirous saattoi olla osasyy, miksi materian käyttö oli niin helppoa heille. Tosin Cloud ei ollut ikinä saanut kokeilla materiaa ennestään, ei toki, hänenlaiselleen syntiselle lapselle ei asioita esitelty eikä heitä rohkaistu. Zack oli muutaman kerran kutsuttu perheen pään, Rufuksen, luo materiankäytön harjoitusten takia, mutta lopulta Zack oli kieltäytynyt kunniasta huomattuaan, ettei Cloudille aiottu tarjota samaa mahdollisuutta. Kuitenkin Cloud oli kuullut, että Zack oli heti alusta asti armeijaan liityttyään ollut taitava sen käsittelyssä.

Leon huokaisi luokan edessä. Joka vuosi oli häiriköitä. Joskus helpompia, joskus pahempia. Tämä alokas Strife taisi kuulua jälkimmäiseen ryhmään.


	10. Chapter 10

Aikainen joululahja! :D

* * *

**CHAP10**

Cloud venytteli antaumuksella istuttuaan pitkän, yksinkertaisen pöydän ääreen. Ruokana oli jotakin kummallista mömmöä, josta hän ei kyennyt erottamaan, mitä siihen itse asiassa oli tungettu. Cloud oli melko nirso luonnostaan, joten hän tyytyi vain sörkkimään annosta lautasen laidalta toiselle. Hänen jäseniensä särky oli pahentunut ulkona nukkumisen ja monen oppitunnin jälkeen.

Cloud nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hän oli onnistunut nukahtamaan alkeishistorian tunnilla, sekä lentänyt ulos miekkailun teorian tunnilta. Ketä oikeasti kiinnosti kirjoittaa vihkoon kuvailuja eri liikkeistä ja katsoa, kun opettaja näytti pari esimerkkiä, ja nekin vain siksi, koska oli itsekin pitkästynyt ja tahtoi hieman liikkua ja brassailla? Niinpä.

Cloud hautasi kasvonsa kämmeniinsä. Ja vielä oli iltapäivän tunnit jäljellä. Jospa hän antaisi armoa itselleen sekä opettajille ja skippaisi ne.

"Cloudyyyy!" joku hyökkäsi Cloudin kimppuun uskomattomalla nopeudella hänen selkänsä takaa.

"Zack", Cloud ähkäisi edes kääntymättä katsomaan häntä rutistavaa miestä.

"Mistä tiesit?" Zackin virnuileva naama ilmestyi nyt Cloudinkin näkökenttään ja hän rojahti istumaan Cloudin viereen. Cloud pyöritteli silmiään.

"Kukaan muu ei ole tarpeeksi tyhmä tehdäkseen tuota."

Zack tyytyi hymähtämään ja rummuttamaan pöytää sormillaan.

"Mitä pidät ruuasta, Baby?" Zack sitten uteli pirullinen hymy huulillaan.

Cloud näytti kieltään Zackille ja työnsi lautasta kauemmas itsestään.

"Awww, muutaman viikon päästä sinunkin makuaistisi on jo turtunut", Zack kiusoitteli ja tunki kokonaisen sämpylän suuhunsa. Mistä lie senkin pihistänyt.

"Sephirothin yksityiset varastot", Zack vinkkasi vaivihkaa Cloudille ja kaivoi sitten taskustaan pienen sipsipussin.

"... Zack, oletko ikinä ajatellut, että yksityinen tarkoittaa sitä, ettei se kuulu muille?" Cloud huokaisi ja nojasi kämmeneensä. Pitikö kenraali valkosipulilla maustetuista sipseistä? Yäk.

"Yksityinen tarkoittaa sitä, etten kykene löytämään sitä", Zack virnisti ja kaatoi koko pussin sisällön kerralla suuhunsa roikottaen päätään takakenossa. Cloudin teki mieli tönäistä Zack kumoon, mutta hän ei viitsinyt, koko ruokasalin huomio oli jo muutenkin heissä. Sitä paitsi tukehtuminen olisi ollut säälittävä tapa kuolla jopa Zackille.

"Siitä puheen ollen", Zack rojahti äkisti eteenpäin ja iski nyrkkinsä pöytään. "Sinun on nähtävä minun suosikkikohteeni Midgarissa! Tulit tänne juuri, et osaa aavistaakaan mitä kaikkea suuri kaupunki pitää sisällään!"

Um, _siitä puheen ollen_, eihän Zackin ilmoituksella ollut mitään tekemistä heidän puheenaiheensa kanssa?

Zack oli kohottanut kätensä kohti kattoa ja karjui viimeiset sanansa.

"Toivottavasti et tarkoita viinaa, ilotyttöjä, laittomia aseita ja väenkokouksia", Cloud pyöritti silmiään.

Zack näytti hetken aikaa tyrmistyneeltä, sitten virnisti ja tarttui Cloudia napakasti ranteesta kiinni ja lähti raahaamaan häntä ulos rakennuksesta.

"Zaaack, alokkailla ei ole lupaa poistua kampukseltaaaaaaa!" huuto jäi vain kaikumaan käytävään.

* * *

"Eläintarha?" Cloud kohotti kulmiaan. "Kaiken sen vaivan jälkeen, tiedätkö, ei ole helppoa kiemurrella monesta armeijan piikkilanka-aidasta läpi vaikka siellä olisikin jo valmiiksi aukkoja, olisin odottanut jotakin... muuta."

"Älä kuulosta niin pettyneeltä, Cloudie", Zack sanoi hyväntuulisesti ja iski pihdit Cloudin käteen.

Cloud tuijotti tyhjästi Zackiä ja yritti lukea tämän ajatuksia. Cloudin toiseen käteen Zack iski popcorn-purkin.

Seuraavassa hetkessä Zack olikin jo erään häkin kimpussa, tehokkaasti leikaten juuri eläimen kokoisen reiän.

"Taidanpa tietää, kuka alunperin on tuhonnut myös armeijan aitaa", Cloud sanoi synkästi.

"Hei! Se en ollut minä!" mustahiuksinen mies pyöritteli päätään ja siirtyi kauemmaksi ihastelemaan työtään.

"Olisit tehnyt sen kumminkin, jos joku ei olisi ehtinyt ennen sinua", Cloud huokaisi ja maleksi lukemaan kylttiä, joka kertoi, minkä eläimen piti asua kyseisessä aitauksessa.

"Tiikereitä!" Cloud näytti järkyttyneeltä. Enempää hänellä ei ollut aikaa miettiä asiaa, kun ensimmäinen oranssi peto oli ulkona häkistä ja kiehnäsi Zackiä vasten kunnes lähti iloisesti hyppelemään muiden kävijöiden luokse. Seuraava huomioi Zackin lisäksi myös Cloudin kerjäämällä silitystä ennen kuin hävisi hiipien lähimpiin pensaisiin.

Vähitellen ihmiset tulivat tietoisiksi seikkailevista villieläimistä ja joukkopaniikki otti vallan. Huolellisesti Zack ohjasi Cloudin ja itsensä pois kulkureiteiltä, ettei kukaan (mies) vahingossakaan törmäisi heihin (naiset Zack otti ilomielin vastaan) ja heitti ensimmäisen popcornin suuhunsa.

"Joskus minun vain täytyy kyseenalaistaa sinun huvisi, Zack", Cloud mutisi, muttei voinut estää omaa suupieltään kohoamasta ja kättään etsiytymästä popcornien luo.

* * *

Sillä aikaa armeijan tiloissa...

"Alokas Strife?" Syvä hiljaisuus vallitsi luokassa.

"Ei paikalla", opettaja Lulu mutisi ja merkkasi kirjaansa ison punaisen miinuksen. Leon oli varoittanut häntä jo kahvipöydän ääressä "eräästä tapauksesta", eikä hänelle ollut vaikeaa arvata, ketä Leon oli tarkoittanut.


	11. Chapter 11

_Psst, postaan muutaman päivän päästä FF- oneshotin, jonka kirjoitin joululahjaksi eräälle ihmiselle, joten sitä ei sovi paljastella ennen aikojaan ;D. Mutta ihan vain tiedoksi, jos kiinnostaa tsekata sekin!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAP11**

Sephiroth rymähti istumaan natisevalle tuolilleen ja hieroi ohimoitaan ennen kuin katsahti päivän sanomalehteen päin, joka oli siististi taiteltu hänen pöydälleen. Etusivun uutisen otsikko oli kirjoitettu kissankokoisin kirjaimin: "VANDAALIT USUTTIVAT TIIKERIT KANSAN KIMPPUUN, iltapäivän suuri skandaali! Sadat ihmiset paniikin partaalla! Tekijöitä ei vielä löydetty, poliisi tekee parhaansa."

Juttu vain jatkui ja jatkui paikallaolijoiden haastatteluilla. Sephiroth skippasi jutun viimeiseen pikkupräntillä kirjoitettuun kappaleeseen, jossa vihdoinkin ilmoitettiin, että kukaan ei vahingoittunut.

Tyypillistä.

Säätiedoissa luvattiin sadetta.

Vaivautumatta selaamaan lehteä tarkemmin, Sephiroth kippasi sen vaivattomalla ranteenheilautuksella suoraan roskikseen.

Lehden alta paljastui läjä huomautuslappuja. Kummastuneena Sephiroth tavasi ensimmäisen; alokas Strife ei ollut ottanut osaa tunnille, eikä toisellekaan. Hän oli ollut poissa koko eilisen iltapäivän. Alimmaisena oli rytistetty tupakka-aski, johon oli paksulla tussilla kirjoitettu "kerro sille NULIKALLE ettei tuo niitä prkln ELÄIMIÄ armeijan tiloihin!"

Poissa iltapäivän? Sephiroth kohotti kulmiaan samaan aikaan kun ulkona alkoi ripsotella vettä.

* * *

Tänäkin aamuna Cloud oli selvinnyt vain Zidanen ystävällisellä avustuksella (tämä oli kallistanut Cloudin sänkyä niin, että poikaparka oli valunut lattialle) Cidin tunnille asti. Kun pojat odottivat treenisalin ulkopuolella ohjaajaa, Cid marssi paikalle sadistinen virne naamallaan.

"POJAT", hän karjaisi, "tänään selvitetään ketkä teistä ovat MIEHIÄ! Kenessä on AINESTA! Ja ketkä vain SÄÄLITTÄVIÄ RUIPPANOITA! Muistatte varmaan edellistä treenisessiotamme, KEKSIN AINA LISÄÄ LUUTUTTAVAA!"

Cid tuijotti suoraan Cloudia silmiin, niin että Cloudin oli pakko laskea katseensa. Muut pojat taisivat tuntea sääliä häntä kohtaan, koska pari hänen edessään seisonutta poikaa siirtyi vaivihkaisesti seisomaan hänen eteensä, niin ettei Cid voinut nähdä häntä kokonaan.

Sade vain yltyi ulkona, hyiset pisarat tuntuivat iskeytyvän maahan kuin pienet pommit. Cloud aavisti pahaa. Taivas oli musta.

Cid oli pysähtynyt sytyttämään toisen tupakan suupieleensä vanhan seuraksi, ennen kuin ilmoitti suunnitelmistaan.

"ULKOTREENIT; VAELLUSTA!" hän karjui naama punaisena mielihyvästä, että alokkaat joutuisivat kärsimään. Varsinkin BLONDI.

* * *

Zack seurasi kummastuneena ikkunan läpi, kun Cidin ryhmän alokkaat juoksivat pihalla harjoitusmetsiä kohti kunnon kaatosateessa, täyden varusterepun kanssa. Yllättävää ei tietenkään ollut huomio, ettei Cidiä itseään näkynyt missään; varmaankin oli mennyt valvontakamerahuoneesta käsin vahtaamaan rääkättäviään.

Zack tunsi inhon väristyksien kulkevan lävitsensä, hän ei astuisi jalallaankaan ulos tässä il – Cloud! Zack oli huomaamattaan läiskäissyt kämmenensä ja nenänsä kiinni ikkunalasiin ja jätti jälkeensä mukavan kokoiset tahrat.

"Um, Zack, eikö temppurata ole vähän lapsellinen-" eräs alokas ehti tulla kysymään (se oli Zackin käsitys sopivista aamutreeneistä), mutta Zack juoksi jo ovea kohti käsiään heilutellen ja kiljuen "SOS SOS!".

* * *

"Zack, enkö ole kieltänyt sinua tulemasta tänne", Aerith voihkaisi ensimmäisenä edes katsomatta tulijaa kun ovi paiskautui auki.

"Mutta ulkona sataa vettä!" Zack osoitti ikkunaa. Aerith nosti katseensa vihdoinkin mapistaan, jota oli ollut selaamassa ja naputti kynällään pöydän reunaa.

"Niin?"

Zack ei vastannut, vaan loikki seuraavalle ovelle, joka johti Sephirothin huoneeseen ja paiskautui ovesta sisään edes koputtamatta.

"Zack, en antanut lupaa häiritä häntä!" Aerith pamautti kynän pöytään niin voimakkaasti, että se katkesi keskeltä. Valitettavasti hän ei saanut muuta vastausta kuin että ovi läimäytettiin takaisin kiinni ja keskustelu siirtyi Aerithin korvien ulottumattomiin.

* * *

"Zack, enkö ole kieltänyt sinua tulemasta tänne", Sephiroth murahti, heti kun toipui lievästä sydänkohtauksestaan. Kenraali halasi kahvikuppiaan ja oli kietoutunut paksuun huopaan ja nostanut jalat ylös pöydälle.

"Vaadin Cloudin omaan ryhmääni!" Zack ilmoitti ja osoitti kenraalia etusormellaan.

"Niinhän sinä aina, vai mitä?" Sephiroth sanoi ilmeettömänä.

"Tein asiasta valituksenkin!"

"Niin teit", Sephiroth nyökytteli mukana.

"Sen tekeminen vaati minulta paljon!"

"Uskon sen", Sephiroth kurkotti telkkarikapulaa ja avasi huoneensa nurkassa majailevan töllön.

Hetken ajan kuului vaan telkkarista Kauniiden ja rohkeiden tunnusmusiikki, kun Zack kokosi ajatuksiaan.

"Ulkona sataa vettä!" Zack sitten osoitti ikkunaa. "Cloud pelkää vettä!"

"Zaaack", Sephiroth antoi Zackille epätoivoisen katseen. Mielessään hän ajatteli tilaavansa tuplajuustohampurilaisen heti hermojensa rauhoittamiseksi, kunhan tuo mies vain poistuisi hänen työhuoneestaan.

"Cid pitää ulkotreenit!" Zack puhkesi parkumaan ja Sephiroth kaatoi kuppinsa sisällön lattialle. Zackin itkeminen oli vähintäänkin intensiivistä.

"Ehkä… ehkä asialle voi tehdä jotakin, Zack, älä itke", Sephiroth sanoi nopeasti osittain pelästyneenä ja marssi ovelle ja raotti sitä.

"Aerith? Tulisitko siivoamaan hieman? Ja tilaatko kaksi tuplajuustohampurilaista kunhan kerkeät? Ja löytyisikö sinulta nenäliinoja?"


End file.
